


Снова

by Fire_Fox



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1992057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Fox/pseuds/Fire_Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>снова срывается к нему.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Снова

_\- Ты будешь по мне скучать?  
\- Непременно._

Гвен повторяет это снова и снова. Почти все время.  
Даже странно, но это единственное воспоминание, за которое она цепляется так отчаянно, так яростно.  
Ничего больше не всплывает в ее голове так ясно и четко.  
Ничего больше не мучает ее так сильно. 

Она прокручивает в своей голове, вспоминает все, что только можно: непривычно мягкий взгляд, тихий голос, чуть нервную улыбку и теплые руки. Все еще не может перестать думать о том, что все могло бы быть по-другому, не может отказаться от мысли, что что-то ещё можно изменить, можно как-то повлиять на ход судьбы, но постоянно себя останавливает. Знает, что это неправильно, знает, что так быть вообще не должно, но эта привязанность, эта чертова тоска не дает ей покоя.

Она хочет не верить в смерть остальных, не хочет помнить все это.  
Отчаянно желает вытравить всю боль, но сопротивляется этому, потому что знает: вместе с этой болью могут уйти и остальные воспоминания.  
Не обязательно все.  
Но могут.  
Этого Гвен боится больше всего. 

И снова срывается к Джеку.

Она знает, что ему не лучше, знает, что все это на самом деле лишнее, но не может заставить себя развернуться и уйти, потому что быть рядом с ним ей намного легче, чем с кем-либо другим.  
И Риса она старается не брать в счет, хоть и уверена в том, что он все знает. Но это же Рис. С большим сердцем, доброй душой и готовый всегда ее поддержать.  
Вот только его поддержка не всегда способна помочь. А вечер в компании Джека, тишины и небольшого количества алкоголя спасал всегда. Также, как спасали его руки, нечастые, короткие обмены какими-то фразами, воспоминаниями и слишком теплые взгляды.  
Не хватало лишь одного - улыбок.  
Но о них и речи не могло идти. Потому что после всего, что было улыбаться нет никакого желания. Желание лишь одно - перемотать все назад. Снова застрять где-нибудь в прошлом, снова участвовать в каких-то перепалках во время работы, снова нормально жить.

_\- Не думай об этом._  
\- Не могу, ты ведь знаешь.  
\- А когда-то говорила, что прошлое должно оставаться в прошлом.  
\- Не в этот раз. 

Джек даже не хочет с ней спорить, потому что знает - бесполезно.  
Знает, что для нее это уже слишком.  
Знает, что она боится.  
И горько усмехается своим же знаниям, потому что та Гвен, которую он знал раньше не была настолько подвластна эмоциям, не приходила к нему с такой мольбой в глазах, не могла так тихо просить о помощи.  
Не могла себе этого позволить.  
А сейчас позволяет даже горькие поцелуи, почти стальную хватку рук на плечах и талии, крепкое спиртное, сон на его плече и крепкий кофе по утрам, который выпивает с грустной улыбкой, то и дело поднимая виноватый взгляд и все еще пытаясь отрицать, что это что-то значит.  
Только Джек уже давно все понял.

И только в тот момент, когда она случайно роняет "люблю" и тут же испуганно округляет глаза, до нее наконец доходит, что все куда серьезнее.  
Только Риса оставить не может.  
Не хочет, потому что они уже слишком много времени вместе, а Джек...

Джек всегда будет рядом.  
Она почему-то в этом уверена.


End file.
